1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing resin-coated rust-proof steel plates or sheets with properties suitable for electrodeposition coating, the steel plates or sheets being particularly suitable for application to articles which bear an electrodeposition coating like steel sheets for automobile bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To cope with the strong demands for high corrosion resistance, for example, there has been a trend toward using surface-treated corrosion resistant steel sheets for automobile bodies in place of the conventional cold rolled steel sheets. In this regard, besides the galvanized steel sheets, there have been widely put into use a variety of surface-treated steel sheets including steel sheets plated with a zinc alloy in single or multiple layers containing one or more alloy elements such as Ni, Fe, Mn, Mo, Co, Al and the like in addition to zinc, and resin-coated rust-proof steel sheets as obtained by forming chromate and resin layers on such plated steel sheets.
However, in most cases the electrodeposition coatings formed on the conventional resin-coated rust-proof steel sheets are found to have inferior quality in outer appearance.